Bitterblack Isle
: Description :For the initial harbour area outside the dungeon see Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Bitterblack Isle is a black, bitter, mysterious place. Countless people have visited this place in hopes of finding something. Whether on a quest from a king of old or just seeking fame and glory, many who venture into the maze have never again seen the light of day. Here live unspeakable creatures no one has seen outside its walls. Bitterblack Isle is also the home for strange plants that can be used to create new curatives; ores never seen before lie within rocks littering the entire isle. The entrance is marked with an epitaph, a slab of stone etched with stories and accounts of other adventurers that have traveled into this forsaken place. Some of their tales might be of use for those who dare journey these halls. Overview This place is similar to the Everfall in terms of style of layout; tight corners, dark places, giant halls and open spaces. Many places within Bitterblack Isle look almost similar and have chests in almost the same place, so memory of one room may help with the next one. Cursed loot is scattered throughout the Isle. When the curse is lifted one might find a rare and powerful item such as a weapon whose power is overwhelming, a ring that grants inhuman strength, or a potion that eases the mind and soul. Whatever the item may be, it waits within the halls of Bitterblack Isle. There is an underlying system of death here. When one kills a monster, be it goblin or dragon, they all leave a bloody, rotting corpse behind that does not disappear. As the corpse rots the stench is carried through the halls and may attract hungry creatures. Deep exploration in Bitterblack Isle makes the air heavier and the smell travels in the halls faster and farther, which may attract even more dire monsters. Bitterblack Isle contains the strongest enemies in Dragon's Dogma. And a harbinger of death haunts the labyrinth within, waiting to slay any Arisen that dares enter it's walls. Therefore, only those honed in battle should proceed. Geography The interior can be divided into several sections - at certain points progress onwards is blocked by a very strong foe acting as gatekeeper - in order these are the Gazer, Dark Bishop, Living Armor, and finally Daimon. Bitterblack Isle Harbor The Harbor is the landing point at which the Arisen arrives on Bitterblack Isle - here are Olra, a Riftstone, a notice board, a Resting Bench, and the main entrance to the interior dungeons of Bitterblack Isle. Garden of Ignominy The Garden of Ignominy is the first interior area of Bitterblack Isle - here the first encounters with Wargs and Death will occur. Duskmoon Tower The Duskmoon tower includes an open area with routes onward to the Midnight Helix via the Ward of Regret, the Rotunda of Dread, and the Vault of Defiled Truth, as well as backwards to the Garden of Ignominy. Ward of Regret The Ward of Regret links the Midnight Helix and Duskmoon Tower. Here the party will first encounter a Maneater and a Skeleton Brute as well as a likely first encounter with an Elder Ogre. Midnight Helix The Midnight Helix must be visited to obtain a Void Key. Here the party will first encounter a Condemned Gorecyclops and Leapworms. Rotunda of Dread The Rotunda of Dread is an arena within Bitterblack Isle - here encounters with multiple strong enemies are likely on each visit, much like within the Chambers of the Everfall. Vault of Defiled Truth The Vault of Defiled Truth is the main route onwards and inwards into the depths of Bitterblack Isle from Duskmoon Tower - it leads to the Gutter of Misery. Here the party will first encounter Goblin Shamans, Greater Goblins and a Siren. Gutter of Misery The Gutter of Misery is the main route onwards and inwards into the depths of Bitterblack Isle from Vault of Defiled Truth. From here The Warriors' Respite may be accessed. The main route inwards leads to the Shrine of Futile Truths. Here Giant Saurians or Giant Sulfur Saurians will be first encountered. The Warriors' Respite The Warriors' Respite is a relatively safe area were the party may rest - it has a Healing Spring contained in a fountain. Barroch will likely be encounted here for a second time. Shrine of Futile Truths The Shrine of Futile Truths is the interior of a circular tower like structure holding a Gazer which guards the route to deeper within the Isle. Corridor of Emptiness The Corridor of Emptiness is accessed from the Shrine of Futile Truths and leads to the Fortress of Remembrance - on the first visit a door leading back to Bitterblack Isle Harbor can be unlocked. Barroch will likely be encountered here for a third time. Fortress of Remembrance The Fortress of Remembrance leads from the Corridor of Emptiness to the Tower of Treasons Repaid, as well as linking to The Black Abbey and The Pilgrim's Gauntlet. The party's first encounter with a Banshee and an Eliminator are likely to take place here. Death will likely make his second appearance here. The Pilgrim's Gauntlet The Pilgrim's Gauntlet is accessed via the Fortress of Remembrance's First Floor. It must be visited to obtain the second Void Key. Here the first encounters with Pyre Saurians or Giant Geo Saurians, Corrupted Pawns and a Cursed Dragon are likely. The Black Abbey The Black Abbey is accessed via the Fortress of Remembrance's Second Level Underground. It is another arena within Bitterblack Isle - here encounters with multiple strong enemies are likely on each visit, much like within the Chambers of the Everfall. Tower of Treasons Repaid The Tower of Treasons Repaid connects the Fortress of Remembrance with the Forsaken Cathedral. Here, the party's first encounter with a Gorecyclops is likely. Forsaken Cathedral The Forsaken Cathedral is reached from the Tower of Treasons Repaid and connects to the Corridor of the Hallowed. Here, the party's first encounters with Poisoned Undead and a Golden Knight and Silver Knight are likely. In order to progress further, the Dark Bishop and his summoned Cursed Dragon must be defeated. Corridor of the Hallowed The Corridor of the Hallowed is reached from the Forsaken Cathedral after the Dark Bishop is defeated. Here a locked door leading to a shortcut to Bitterblack Isle Harbor may be opened. Barroch is encountered here for a fourth time. The route inwards and deeper leads to the Rotwood Depository Rotwood Depository The Rotwood Depository leads from the Corridor of the Hallowed to The Forgotten Hall. Here, Wraiths and Giant Saurian Sages are encountered for the first time. The Forgotten Hall The Forgotten Hall connects the Rotwood Depository to The Bloodless Stockade. The Bloodless Stockade The Bloodless Stockage links The Forgotten Hall and the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. A relatively safe place for the party to rest, The Arisen's Refuge, is annexed here. The Arisen's Refuge The Arisen's Refuge is the deepest safe resting place within Bitterblack Isle. Barroch may be encountered here, and there are also a Riftstone and Resting Bench here. Sparyard of Scant Mercy The Sparyard of Scant Mercy connects The Bloodless Stockade with The Fallen City. A Living Armor will be encounted here, likely for the first time, and must be defeated to progress further. After the Living Armor is defeated, a Firedrake, Thunderwyvern or a Frostwyrm may appear upon further visits. The Fallen City The Fallen City is the penultimate area within Bitterblack Isle, leading from the Sparyard of Scant Mercy to the Bitterblack Sanctum. Initially it is devoid of enemies. Upon further visits and before Daimon is defeated for the first time, the party may encounter Strigoi. Bitterblack Sanctum Bitterblack Sanctum is the final location in Bitterblack Isle Here the encounters with Daimon take place. Quests In addition to the main mystery of the Isle, some lesser quests are posted at Request Boards, the first of which is found at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. See also Bitterblack Isle Quests. Pawn Chatter :"Aiding one another is our only hope in surviving such a place." Notes * Bitterblack Isle is thought to be outside the 'plane of existence' that Gransys exists in - evidence for this includes : **The curious passage of time, as shown by effects depending on whether it is night or day - such as the Assassin augment Bloodlust **It is always night, and with a full moon, whereas there is no moon over Gransys **The island simply appears, fully formed - suggesting at least a magickal origin. **(Spoiler, select to read) Furthermore, certain Arisen on the Island are unnaffected by the Death of the Dragon, unlike other Arisen living on Gransys. (end of spoiler) **However the Isle is accessible physically from Cassardis and is visible from the peninsula. *Some of the areas of Bitterblack Isle are remarkably similar in design to others, suggesting a common architect. *Generally the regions of Bitterblack do not connect up in a logically consistent way in euclidean space. * Category:Concepts Category:Regions